


Night Terrors

by SpoonyLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonyLupin/pseuds/SpoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack on Mr. Weasley during fifth year, Harry is plagued with nightmares of Voldemort which eventually lead to him sleepwalking. Sirius and Remus appoint themselves his watchdogs, but what will they do to solve the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry jerked awake. His heart was hammering in his chest and beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead. He felt vaguely uneasy, almost as if he had woken from a nightmare (or maybe something more than a nightmare), but he couldn’t recall it if he had. Perhaps that was a good thing. At least it wouldn’t be a repeat of the night Mr. Weasley had been attacked.

Rolling over onto his back, Harry swiped the sleeve of his pajama top across his face and took several deep breaths. He closed his eyes again, trying desperately to recapture the sleep that he had just come out of before it faded away completely.

“ _Harry_.”

Harry’s eyes snapped open again. He frowned into the darkness of his bedroom, wondering if he had managed to fall asleep again and had been dreaming, or if someone really was calling him. He reached to the bedside table, feeling through the gloom for his glasses. When he hooked his index finger around them, he sat up, placing his glasses on his nose.

He looked across the room. Ron was currently buried under his covers, snoring quietly. Other than that, the house was strangely quiet. Number twelve, Grimmauld Place was almost always buzzing with some sort of activity - people coming or going on Order business. But tonight, it seemed as if the entire house was asleep. Maybe he had been dreaming after all, but Harry knew he wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep unless he checked for sure.

Throwing the covers aside, Harry lowered his bare feet to the floor, flinching slightly when they connected with the cold wood. He tiptoed to the door, not wanting to wake Ron, and opened it just enough for him to slip out into the hall.

Closing the door behind him, Harry looked up and down the hallway, searching for anyone that might have been calling for him. “Er…hello?” he asked. Harry padded down the corridor a bit, but all of the other bedroom doors remained closed. “Anyone there?”

He paused and turned on his heel, retracing his steps. Harry passed his own bedroom door and continued until he reached the top of the staircase, peering over the banister to the ground floor. That was when he noticed how dark it was downstairs. There was always a light left burning in the entryway for any Order members who might come by, or else for those in the house who had a hard time sleeping and made nightly trips to the kitchen.

Something didn’t feel right.

Harry swallowed hard. “Hello?” he asked again. He waited for nearly a minute for a response, but none came, and then Harry decided that he was being silly. He had just dreamed that someone called him, and now the light in the foyer had burned out. That was all.

Sighing heavily at himself, Harry ran a hand through his hair and turned back towards his room. But that was when he heard it - the very last voice he had expected to hear - coming from somewhere downstairs.

“ _Potter_.”

Harry froze to his spot, his eyes widening and his rapid heartbeat beginning anew. _No_ , he thought. He must still be dreaming, because this wasn’t even possible - how could Voldemort be inside Sirius’s house? Dumbledore was the Secret-Keeper and he would never…

But what if he wasn’t dreaming? What if something had happened and Voldemort had gotten in somehow? It sounded completely ludicrous, but then again, where Harry was concerned, even the craziest things had a way of happening.

Pushing any further questions out of his mind, Harry ran for his bedroom door. He needed to get his wand, first and foremost, and then wake Ron. Then they could both work on alerting everyone else in the house. But when his hand closed around the cold metal doorknob, it wouldn’t budge. He turned it both ways, jiggled it, then started to pound on the door out of desperation when it still wouldn‘t open.

“RON!” Harry screamed in between his hammering on the door. “WAKE UP! It’s Voldemort and…”

“ _Potter_.”

Voldemort’s voice sounded impossibly close now, causing Harry to whirl around in his spot. He was immediately met with that horrible pair of red eyes, staring right back into his own.

Harry clenched his teeth together, trying his best to keep his fear at bay. He shook his head. “You can’t be here.”

Voldemort smirked, his ugly, pale lips slithering across his face like a skinny snake. “But do _you_ think I’m here, Potter? There’s a difference, you know, between the real world and what goes on in that head of yours.”

Harry shook his head defiantly. “No, I don’t.”

Tilting his head to the side as if in thought, Voldemort asked, “Then why are you talking to someone who isn’t here? Better yet, would you feel this if I wasn’t real?” Before Harry could respond, Voldemort’s hand flashed up and his thin, bony fingers closed around Harry’s throat.

Voldemort pressed him back into the door, the palm of his hand cutting off Harry’s airway. Harry opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. He then began to thrash around, against Voldemort and the door, hoping to either throw Voldemort off or to alert someone else in the household.

“It certainly feels real, doesn’t it?” Voldemort sneered.

Harry shook his head as much as he could while still in Voldemort’s grasp. He kicked out with one of this legs and began flinging his arms in all directions, feeling panic consume him when he still couldn’t breathe.

“HARRY!”

“NO!” Harry suddenly screamed, but he wasn’t sure how that was possible, not with Voldemort…

“Harry! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!”

Harry’s eyes flew open and he panted for air. He was no longer looking into the eyes of Voldemort, but the kind and caring eyes of his godfather.

“ _Sirius_ ,” Harry gasped. He swallowed several times and looked around at his surroundings. He had somehow managed to get out into the hallway, and he was currently sitting on the wooden floor with his back up against his bedroom door.

“Must have been some nightmare,” Sirius said, as if reading Harry’s thoughts. “I heard you screaming and I found you out here, thrashing around.”

Harry felt embarrassed. He fidgeted around, pretending to stretch in an effort to avoid Sirius’s eyes. “Did…did I wake you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sirius said reassuringly, straightening up and reaching out his hand for Harry’s. When Harry took it, Sirius pulled him to his feet. “You all right?”

“Yeah,” Harry said as nonchalantly as possible. He shrugged. “It was just a stupid dream…Voldemort somehow got into the house and was trying to kill me as usual.”

One of Sirius’s eyebrows went up. “Which is impossible. For him to be in the house, I mean.”

“I know,” Harry snapped. He was feeling sillier by the minute. He didn’t know what was worse - the fact that he had such a stupid dream to begin with, the fact that he had been afraid of something that wasn’t real, _or_ thinking that it had been real.

Just then, Remus appeared at the far end of the hall, descending the steps from the third floor. He was pulling the belt of his robe closed with one hand, and trying to smooth out his graying, mussed hair with the other. “Everything all right?” he asked as he approached them.

“Harry had a nightmare,” Sirius explained. “He…”

Sirius was cut off by Ron, who had stuck his head out of the bedroom. “What’s going on?” Ron asked sleepily.

Harry rolled his eyes. Pretty soon the entire household was going to be congregated in the hall, wanting to know what was happening.

“Nothing!” Harry yelled out of frustration. “I just had a nightmare. That’s all and everything’s fine now. End of story.” He pushed past Sirius and Remus, heading for the stairs. If he went back in his own room, Ron would certainly want the details of the dream, especially after what had happened to his father, and Harry just wanted to drop the entire thing.

Harry wandered into the drawing room, relieved to find that it was empty. He dropped down onto the sofa with a heavy sigh, glaring through one of the windows into the darkness of the night. Large snowflakes were streaming down past the window, seeming to emphasize the fact that the house was quiet once again. Harry, however, wondered how long it would last; surely Sirius or Remus would be coming to talk to him about what had happened upstairs.

As if on cue, soft footsteps descended the stairs from the floor above. Harry could hear someone hovering in the doorway to the drawing room, but he didn’t bother to turn around from his place in front of the window.

“Harry?” Sirius asked quietly. When Harry didn’t reply, Sirius continued, “I, erm…wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Harry shut his eyes, almost as if that would somehow stop the anger he was feeling; he certainly didn’t want to take it out on his godfather. Harry took a deep breath and answered, “Yes, I’m fine. Really.” A long silence hung in the air, and they both knew that what Harry had just said was a lie. Harry finally turned to face his godfather, and that was when he noticed that Remus was standing just behind Sirius.

Harry hesitated, considering his next words carefully. “I’m just…tired. Tired of everything and…tired of not knowing where my bad dreams stop and real life starts.” He frowned and looked down at his lap, not sure if he should have said anything at all.

“Harry…” Remus whispered, stepping around Sirius and into the room. He sat down on the coffee table, watching Harry closely. “It _was_ just a nightmare, wasn’t it? It wasn’t anything like when Arthur…”

“No,” Harry immediately interrupted, not wanting to hear those words again. “Nothing like that. It was just a stupid dream about Voldemort getting into the house, which we both know can’t happen.” He paused and then began again, “If something happened to Dumbledore…”

“If a Secret-Keeper dies,” Remus replied, seeming to read Harry’s thoughts, “just those who have already been told the location will be able to get to it. No one else. Ever.”

“Oh.” Harry began picking at a loose thread on the cuff of his sleeve. “Well, if Dumbledore did die, then what would happen if the Order ever got new members? They wouldn‘t be able to come here.”

“We’d need a new headquarters then, obviously,” Sirius said, coming further into the room. “But that’s not really what this is about.” He gave Harry a pointed look, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry growled and dropped his chin into one of his hands. He stared across the room to the now barely glowing embers in the fireplace. It had grown chilly in the room, and Harry almost wished that Kreacher would appear to get the fire going again. “Look,” he finally said, “it’s over now and apparently we all agree that it wasn’t anything to worry about, so can we drop it?”

“Well, I am concerned,” Sirius disagreed, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. “Not about the dream itself, but…how on earth did you end up out in the hall?”

“I-I don’t know,” Harry said. “I didn’t really think about it…I guess I was sleepwalking or something.”

“Anything like that ever happen before?” Remus asked, now sounding worried as well.

“No. I don’t think so. Not that I can remember.”

“Regulus used to sleepwalk,” Sirius said wistfully. “One night when I was about ten, my parents and I were awakened by the doorbell ringing. And ringing. And ringing. My parents were scared that it was Voldemort, coming to order them to become Death Eaters, but it was Regulus. Somehow he had ended up sleepwalking outside and couldn’t get back in.”

“I don’t think Voldemort would have bothered to ring the doorbell, Padfoot,” Remus interjected.

“My point is,” Sirius continued, sounding only mildly annoyed at the interruption, “do you see why I’m worried? Harry could have ended up on the street or Merlin knows where! Try explaining _that_ to Dumbledore - that we lost Harry because he sleepwalked right out of here.”

“I wasn’t even anywhere near the front door, Sirius,” Harry reminded.

“But still!” Sirius cried, waving his arms. “Can you imagine what would have happened if I hadn’t woken up and heard you? You could be anywhere by now.”

Harry looked back and forth from his godfather to Remus, then asked, “So what are you going to do? Lock me in my room so I don’t get out anymore?”

Sirius shook his head, a small smile spreading across his face. “Nope. I have a better idea. You just got yourself two watchdogs.” He reached out, grabbed Harry’s hand in his, and pulled him up off the couch. “You’re coming to sleep with us,” Sirius said, dragging Harry towards the doorway.

“Wait, what?”

Sirius stopped and let go of Harry’s hand. “You’re coming to stay in our room, so we can keep an eye on you. If you start having a nightmare and sleepwalking again, one of us will probably hear you and we can wake you up.”

“Sirius,” Harry argued, “I’m not some little kid that needs to sleep with his guardians after he’s just had a nightmare.”

“I know that…”

“And no offense,” Harry talked over his godfather, “but I’d _really_ rather not share a bed with you two.”

Sirius shared an amused look with Remus. “Don’t worry, Harry,” Sirius reassured. “We’re not about to go at it with you there. We do have _some_ self-control.”

Harry could feel his cheeks turning red. He rubbed at the back of his neck nervously and stared at the tapestry across the room. “That’s not really what I meant, but thank you _so much_ for putting that image into my head.”

“So what’s the problem?” Sirius asked.

Harry glanced at Remus again, then back at his godfather. “Isn’t that just little bit weird? Sharing a bed with my godfather and former professor? Besides, what happens once I go back to Hogwarts? You two won’t be there - what if I keep sleepwalking?”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Sirius insisted. “But right now, Dumbledore is counting on us to keep you safe, so that’s what we’re doing.” He took Harry’s hand, leading him towards the stairs again.

Harry kept looking back over his shoulder at Remus, as if waiting for his old teacher’s voice of reason to kick in.

“Just for tonight,” Remus said, following along behind Harry. He rested his hands on the younger man’s shoulders as they went. “Padfoot won’t sleep otherwise, so do it for my sanity, would you?”

That wasn’t exactly the reason Harry had been expecting, but he laughed, and that made him feel the tiniest bit better. He shrugged, finally giving in and letting Sirius lead him up the stairs.

“Just watch out for Padfoot stealing the covers,” Remus commented.

“I don’t steal the covers, Moony!” When they got to the top of the landing, Sirius stopped and turned to face the both of them. “At least not intentionally. I can’t help it if it gets cold in this house.”

“So what would you call it?” Remus asked, staring at his best friend.

Sirius seemed to consider this. “Borrowing them. For a very good reason.”

Remus snorted, obviously not wishing to argue the point. “Can we just get some sleep? Morning will come and we’ll still be here, arguing about our sleep habits.”

“I wasn’t arguing,” Sirius corrected. “I was just setting the facts straight.”

“Well, _you_ can continue to do so if you wish,” Remus said, “but I’m going to bed.” He turned on his heel and started climbing the next set of stairs.

Harry spared one look at his godfather before hurrying along after Remus, a huge smile spreading across his lips. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

~~~~~~~~~~

Harry awoke to bright morning sunshine pressing in on his eyelids. He rubbed at them and squinted against the intrusion before he realized where he was. In Sirius and Remus’s bed. Squished in between them like the cream filling in a cookie, but he didn’t mind it in the least.

Truth be told, it was the best night’s sleep he could remember having in a very long time. Harry supposed it was because he felt protected, pressed in between them, knowing they were there to watch out for him. He let out a contented sigh and burrowed deeper into the covers, almost wishing that they could lay there like that all day.

Much too soon, however, Sirius began stirring from his slumber. He yawned and pushed his hair out of his face before rolling over to face Harry. When he saw that Harry was awake as well, he smiled and asked, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Harry whispered. He almost didn’t want to admit it, as if doing so would break the spell or something, but he couldn’t lie either. “No more dreams or…anything. Just sleep.”

Behind Harry, Remus awoke next and laughed. “You mean you could sleep with Sirius snoring like that?”

“I don’t snore, Moony!”

“Someday I’m going to borrow one of those Muggle tape recorders from Hermione,” Remus said, “and show you that you do.”

Harry snickered. “It wasn’t so bad. Not after Uncle Vernon and Dudley. You could hear them both snoring on the other side of the house with the doors closed. It was insane.”

“The Dursleys _are_ insane, end of story,” Sirius commented.

Harry rolled over onto his back so that he could see both Remus and Sirius on either side of him. He fiddled with the hem of the blanket before voicing what was on his mind. “So…I could sleep with you guys again? It’s kind of nice having your own personal watchdogs.”

“Whenever you wish, Harry,” Sirius answered. He reached up to push a lock of dark hair off of Harry’s forehead. “Just say the word.”

Harry smiled. Lying there, in between Sirius and Remus, his nightmares seemed like that just - nightmares. Any anxiety he had felt over them had melted away, leaving him feeling relaxed for once in his life. Maybe, he thought, this was the end of his nightmares.

That feeling, however, didn’t last.

~~~~~~~~~~

That night, Harry awoke, finding himself in Sirius and Remus’s bed once again, but the contentedness that he had felt only that morning now felt further away than ever. Harry felt uncomfortable again, almost like he had awoken from another nightmare…or that he was still in one. He couldn’t quite tell anymore.

Harry tossed and turned, not wanting to disturb his bedmates, but not able to get comfortable either. He couldn’t even put his finger on what was wrong, but something was. He knew it.

He thought about getting up, but decided against it. The last time he had gotten up in the middle of the night, he had ended up sleepwalking out into the hall. It would be better if he just waited here, praying that sleep would reclaim him.

The minutes passed and Harry grew even more restless. He finally just growled in frustration, wondering if he would ever have a completely uninterrupted night’s sleep again.

“Harry?” Sirius murmured from next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“I-” Harry began, but then he broke off suddenly. He had almost launched into a discussion about his nightmares, but then he decided he didn’t want to start that again. Not now. “I can’t sleep is what’s wrong,” he finally settled on.

“Just relax,” Sirius suggested, “count sheep or something.”

“Does that ever really work? Because I’ve tried it and I don’t remember it ever being successful.”

“Probably not. Try counting hippogriffs then.” Sirius yawned and threw an arm around Harry’s stomach, burying his nose in the pillow.

“Brilliant,” Harry muttered sarcastically. “Thanks.” He heaved a heavy sigh and closed his eyes, trying his best to relax and fall back into sleep. But that was when he realized that one of Sirius’s fingers had slipped underneath his pajama top. Normally, that wouldn’t have bothered him, but it didn’t quite feel like Sirius’s finger. It felt cold and bony, like…

Harry’s eyes flew wide open and he sat up, letting the arm fall from his stomach. He threw the covers aside and scrambled across the bed.

“Harry?” Sirius asked sleepily, but Harry didn’t know what to think. Was it even Sirius?

Harry paused at the foot of the bed, turning around to look at his godfather. Harry’s heart was pounding and he wasn’t sure what to do or what was even happening. His eyes immediately went to the bedside table where his wand sat, but that was on the other side of Sirius. Harry was too scared to even make a move for it.

Sirius sat up next, pushing his hair back from his shoulders. “Harry? Something wrong… _Potter_?”

Harry let out a cry of surprise, pushing himself to the other side of the bed, further away from…whoever that was. He managed to get over Remus’s legs, but then met the edge of the bed, going too fast to stop himself. Harry tried to get his legs under him, but he didn’t move quickly enough; he tumbled off the side of the bed, his hip crying out in pain where it collided with wooden floor.

Digging his fingers into the floor, Harry began crawling away from the bed. He wanted to get to his feet, but his whole leg was throbbing now from his fall to the floor. He wasn’t sure if it would support him, and he just wanted to get as far away from the bed as possible.

When he reached the corner, he turned around as best he could with his leg aching the way it was. All he could see through the darkness was a figure sitting on the bed, watching him. Neither of them moved for a very long time, but Harry was certain now that it wasn’t Sirius. Surely his godfather would have said something by now.

Harry didn’t know what to do. The figure on the bed still hadn’t moved, so maybe Harry could try for the door. Then again, Harry almost felt like he was the prey, the figure waiting for the right moment to pounce. If Harry moved towards the door, that would be like asking to be attacked.

Harry’s next thought was Remus, but the werewolf still seemed to be sound asleep, unaware of the events that were going on around him. Harry wasn’t even sure if he should try calling for help, afraid that that would cause the creature on the bed to act.

He was certain that it was a creature now. It certainly wasn’t human - Harry could sense that even from across the room. The way it was watching him…with red eyes.

Reaching out for one of the handles on the dresser next to him, Harry desperately tried to get to his feet. He had to get out of there, because he certainly couldn’t sit in the corner all night waiting for it to attack him. And he knew it would. But Harry’s legs didn’t seem to want to work. He had gotten them under him, but they weren’t supporting his weight at all. It was like they were full of jelly.

“HARRY!”

The last thing Harry wanted to do was cry, but he couldn’t help it. A large sob of frustration escaped him. That had certainly sounded like Sirius, but so had the creature on the bed that was now stalking him…watching him and waiting to pounce.

“Harry! Wake up!”

When Harry opened his eyes again, he was pressed up into the very corner of the bedroom, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was covered in sweat and he was shaking in fear. His godfather was crouched in front of him, and Harry could see that Remus had gotten up as well. The werewolf had lit a lamp in the room and was now hovering behind Sirius, looking deeply concerned.

Harry was grateful for the soft golden glow that the lamp provided. It was comforting. If he had awoken to nothing but a dark room, he was almost certain he would have thought this was just more if his nightmare.

“Harry,” Sirius said softly, placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “it was just a nightmare, that’s all.”

“What happened?” Harry asked, only to be met with confused looks from the others. He was having trouble even pinpointing where his nightmare had started. “I mean…was I awake just a minute ago? Talking to you? About counting sheep and hippogriffs?”

Sirius looked even more confused. “No…Moony and I just woke up when we heard you scrambling around on the floor. We weren’t talking before that at all.”

A noise escaped Harry, something in between a laugh and a cry. He ran a still shaking hand over his face and rubbed harshly at his eyes. Then he left his hand there, not wanting to look at anyone. “I’m losing my mind.”

“Harry,” Remus said gently, “you’re not. After what you’ve been through, I’d say these nightmares are more than understandable.”

“But I’m not even sure what _is_ a nightmare anymore!” Harry cried. “Just a minute ago, I was in bed, talking to Sirius about not being able to sleep. I was certain that that was _real_ , but then all of a sudden, he was Voldemort. Or something.” Harry swiped away the moisture from his face, and he didn’t even know if it was sweat or tears. “I don’t know,” he muttered in confusion.

Sirius tugged on Harry’s shoulder then, pulling him away from the wall. He wrapped his arms tightly around his godson and said, “Just calm down, okay? You’re awake now and this is real.”

“But how do I know that?” Harry asked, burying his head against Sirius’s chest nonetheless. “I’m…not even certain anymore. You could be Voldemort again in a minute for all I know.”

“I’m hardly Voldemort, Harry,” Sirius said, laughing quietly in an attempt to lighten the situation. “I don’t know whether to be offended by that or not.”

The sound of Sirius’s laugh made Harry feel the tiniest bit better at least. Harry smiled a little and said, “Sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

Sirius sat back on his heels, watching Harry. “So what are we going to do with you?”

“I’m open to any suggestions,” Harry said.

“Any?”

“Yeah, I guess. Why?”

Sirius didn’t say anything, but he reached out for Harry’s hands, grasping them both in his. He got to his feet, pulling Harry along with him, and then leading him back towards the bed.

“I don’t really feel like going back to sleep just yet,” Harry protested.

“Just come here,” Sirius said, hushing him. When he got to the bed, he dropped down onto the edge. He tugged gently on Harry’s hands until Harry sat down next to him. “Would you ever,” Sirius began, “in your wildest dreams or nightmares, imagine that I’d do something like this?”

Before Harry could respond, Sirius leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry’s insistently. He didn’t deepen the kiss, but waited for Harry to react. Harry was surprised, but he didn’t move. He didn’t want to break the kiss for reasons that he couldn’t explain.

When Sirius finally did pull away, he tilted his head. “So? Do you still think this is a nightmare?”

Harry felt speechless, but then he managed to get out, “Er…I guess not.”

Suddenly, Remus dropped down on the mattress on the other side of Harry. He had almost completely forgotten that the werewolf was even in the room. Harry could feel his face burning; how would Remus react to Sirius kissing him?

Remus reached out for Harry’s chin, gently turning it until Harry was looking at him. A million things seemed to come to Harry’s mind at once, but before he could voice any of them, Remus was kissing him too. He was much more insistent than Sirius, almost as if he was trying to outdo his lover.

“Can’t let Padfoot have all the fun,” Remus said when he broke the kiss.

Harry had absolutely no idea what on earth he was supposed to say. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to look either one of them in the eye. But on the other hand, Harry felt wide awake and he was certain for once that he wasn’t dreaming. Mission accomplished, he supposed.

“Good, bad?” Sirius asked. “Let us know how you’re feeling, would you?”

The very corner of Harry’s lips twitched. “Good, I guess. Surprised, but good.” He paused, and then asked, “Why didn’t either one of you ever say you wanted to snog me?”

“That would have gone over well,” Remus said sarcastically.

“Besides,” Sirius added, “you never asked.”

Harry snorted. “I’m not really in the habit of going around asking my guardians if they fancy me, thanks.”

Sirius began fingering the top button of Harry’s pajama shirt. “Could we possibly not talk about the fact that we’re your guardians?” he asked.

Harry grabbed Sirius’s hand in his, pulling it away from his chest. “Sirius…”

“Harry…you said it felt good, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Sirius reached for Harry’s top button again and pulled it open before Harry could form a response. He snaked his fingers in between the fabric and ran them along Harry’s collar bone.

Harry’s head fell back and he groaned. Sirius’s fingers felt nothing like they had in his dream; they were warm and soft against his skin, and Harry just didn’t want him to stop. Not when this felt so real, like the furthest thing from a dream Harry could have imagined.

Sirius started showering kisses along Harry’s jaw line, while on the other side of him, Remus had inched even closer to Harry. He grabbed one of Harry’s hands and then ran his teeth along the shell of Harry’s ear. Sirius began to undo the rest of Harry’s buttons, and Harry didn’t bother to protest. All he knew was that he wanted to feel more of this - more of the sensations that Sirius and Remus were brining to life inside him.

When Harry’s pajama top was completely opened, Remus pulled at one of the sleeves, tugging the fabric away from Harry’s shoulder. He shivered slightly at the exposure to the cool night air, but then Remus’s warm lips were trailing along Harry’s shoulder, making him shiver for another reason entirely.

Sirius pulled away suddenly, standing up, and Harry almost whined at the loss of contact. He didn’t want this to end. Not yet. “Don’t go,” Harry pleaded, reaching his hand out of his godfather.

Sirius, however, had only moved away to remove his own shirt, pulling it off over his head. “I’m not,” he whispered, crawling back onto the mattress and propping himself up on his knees. He leaned over Harry, running his fingers along Harry’s cheeks. He kissed him again, but with more intensity this time, pressing his tongue against Harry’s lips until Harry opened his mouth for him.

Remus was still working on divesting Harry of his shirt, now yanking the other sleeve off. He had inched behind Harry and was once again pressing light kisses along Harry’s back and shoulders.

Harry lifted his arms, finally pulling them free from the confines of his shirt. He reached out tentatively, running his fingers along Sirius’s chest. Sirius mumbled an incoherent response, still occupied with exploring Harry’s mouth with his tongue. Harry took that as consent, so he reached up and enclosed his arms around his godfather’s neck, drawing him closer.

Remus pulled away for a moment, shrugging his own shirt off and flinging it to the floor. He pressed his chest up against Harry’s back, continuing to explore the younger man’s neck with his lips. Remus reached around Harry, running his hands up and down Harry’s chest before sneaking the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of Harry’s pajama pants.

Sirius finally broke out of his kiss with Harry, pulling Harry’s arms from around his neck and gently pushing Harry back until he was fully leaning against Remus. Sirius then set to tugging Harry’s pajama bottoms off.

Harry wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about being the first and only one of them completely naked, but he let him. He still didn’t want this to end, didn’t want Sirius and Remus to stop…loving him. And that’s what it felt like every time they touched him.

Leaning forward, Sirius sought out Harry’s lips with his again. He reached between them, tentatively wrapping his hand around Harry’s already hardening cock.

“Sirius…” Harry hissed, breaking their kiss and thrusting his hips up into the touch.

“Anxious, Harry?” Sirius asked teasingly, once again capturing Harry’s lips in a kiss.

Harry simply moaned into his godfather’s mouth, while Remus continued to explore Harry’s chest with his fingers. Then, he bowed his head, kissing the shell of Harry’s ear. “Do you want more, Harry?” he whispered. The breath against Harry‘s ear made him tremble.

“I…” Harry panted, “god, yes. Just…don’t stop.” He was too caught up in the moment to even think about stopping, even if he had wanted to.

Sirius released him and said, “Wait here,” before scrambling across the bed to one of the bedside tables. He pulled the drawer open, rummaging around inside it for something.

Remus, meanwhile, inched backwards and slowly lowered Harry’s back to the mattress. It suddenly occurred to Harry that he had no idea what “more” entailed, and he wished he had brought that up beforehand.

“Just relax, Harry,” Remus said, seeming to sense his uneasiness. He stretched out on the bed next to Harry, moving his hand across Harry’s chest again, seeking out his nipples. Harry whimpered in response before being silenced by another kiss from Remus.

Harry wasn’t even aware of the fact that Sirius had returned, not until he started massaging Harry’s legs and pushing them apart gently. When Harry glanced down between them, he noticed for the first time that Sirius had also removed his pajama bottoms somewhere along the way. Sirius’s cock was hard and a tiny drop of pre-come had formed on the tip, glistening in the lamplight.

“It’ll be worse if you’re tense,” Remus said. “Try and calm down.”

“I’m trying to,” Harry said, “but it’s not exactly easy when my godfather’s…”

“Shh,” Remus hushed him, increasing the speed of his strokes across Harry’s body. “I wouldn’t call that relaxing. Just try and focus on me.” He began rubbing Harry’s shoulders with one hand, and entwined the fingers of his other hand in Harry’s locks. Remus kissed him again, lazily swiping his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry put all his energy into kissing Remus, trying to forget about what his godfather was doing down there.

A moment later, Harry felt something slick pressing against his hole. He gasped in surprise as Sirius’s finger pushed in slowly, beginning to prepare him. Harry bent his knees, drawing them up towards his body to give Sirius more room to work.

As Sirius continued to finger him, he reached up with his other hand and wrapped it around Harry’s cock again. Remus did the same, his fingers intertwining with Sirius’s as they stroked Harry in unison.

Harry wasn’t sure why, but that made him impossibly harder, feeling them both touching him there together. He groaned again, reaching his arms up around Remus’s neck and pulling the older man closer, deepening their kiss.

Sirius added another finger inside Harry, carefully opening him up and preparing him for what was to come. Just when Harry thought he was used to the feeling, however, Sirius pulled away, withdrawing his fingers from Harry. Harry knew what Sirius was going to do next, so he just kissed Remus hard, pouring all of his energy into it.

Sirius gently pushed Harry’s knees even further apart, and then inched closer until the head of his cock pressed up against Harry’s hole. Harry gasped in a heavy breath and squirmed a bit, Sirius’s cock feeling so much larger than his fingers had.

“Relax,” Sirius murmured, lying one hand flat against Harry’s stomach in an attempt to keep him still. He slowly pushed in, a long growl escaping him as he entered Harry’s body. Harry froze, not quite used to the intrusion.

In between his kisses to Harry’s jaw, Remus said, “Give it a minute. You’ll get used to it.”

Sirius now placed one hand on either side of Harry’s body and lowered himself until their chests were pressed together, pushing into Harry all the way. Sirius stilled, but thrust occasionally and gently, letting Harry get accustomed to the sensation.

After nearly a minute, Remus asked, “Okay?” When Harry nodded, Remus pulled away.

“Where…?” Harry began, but he was having a difficult time forming words.

Remus smiled, pressing one last kiss to Harry’s lips. He seemed to understand, even though Harry hadn’t been able to ask the question he’d wanted. “I’ll be right here,” Remus reassured him. He moved towards the foot of the bed, shoving his pants down as went and positioning himself behind Sirius.

It was Sirius’s turn to groan as Remus began preparing him now, pushing his fingers into Sirius. Sirius buried his head in the mattress and waited, letting Remus’s movements push him a little further into Harry each time. Finally, Remus removed his fingers and then began pressing his cock into Sirius.

“ _Moony_ ,” Sirius moaned as Remus thrust into him hard. The force pushed Sirius deeper into Harry again, causing Harry to scream out, a sound somewhere in between pleasure and pain.

Sirius turned his head and rained a few kisses along Harry’s neck, comforting him. He reached in between them, grabbing Harry’s cock again and running his hand up and down the length as Remus thrust into him.

When Harry took his eyes off his godfather next to him, he glanced up at Remus. Watching Remus as he pounded into Sirius almost pushed Harry over the edge, and he cried out again, but this time from nothing but pleasure. Remus’s eyes locked with his then just before Harry threw his head back against the mattress, not sure that he would last much longer.

Remus pushed into Sirius faster and harder, which quickened Sirius’s thrusts into Harry. The three of them became one giant mass of strokes, and groans, and trusts, and it was too much for Harry. He screamed again, his cock pulsing in Sirius’s hand as he came, semen dribbling out onto Harry’s stomach.

Harry lay gasping for air as Remus continued to pound harder into Sirius. Sirius let go of Harry’s cock and curled both of his hands around Harry’s shoulders, holding him tightly as he moved.

Sirius began groaning, which grew in intensity until finally, he came inside Harry. The sound seemed to drive Remus to move impossibly faster, desperately driving into Sirius until he too cried out. Remus threw his head back, pumping a few last times as he rode out his orgasm. With a grunt, he collapsed forward onto Sirius.

“Ow,” Harry complained, being crushed under their weight.

“Sorry, Harry,” Remus apologized, trying his best to push himself up on his arms. “Couldn’t help it.”

“You’ll see that he becomes pretty much useless after sex,” Sirius explained, lazily running his fingers through Harry’s hair now. “It means he liked it and wore himself out.”

Harry snickered.

“Sod off,” Remus snapped playfully, rolling off of Sirius and falling heavily to the mattress.

Sirius pulled his softening cock from Harry and then worked on pulling the covers up on the bed. He finally laid down next to Harry, throwing his arm around the younger man’s stomach and reaching out for one of Remus’s hands.

Harry felt oblivious to it all, and he thought he could understand what Sirius meant about Remus being useless afterwards. He felt absolutely exhausted, like his muscles had gone to sleep and he was finding it difficult to stay awake as a result.

“You all right, Harry?” Sirius asked concernedly. “I didn’t want to tell Dumbledore that we had let you sleepwalk out of here, but I don’t exactly fancy telling him we killed you after having sex with you, either.”

Harry smiled and sighed, a completely sated sound. “I’m fine,” he murmured. “A lot better than fine, actually.” And he was. For the first time in he didn’t know long, he felt completely satisfied, safe, and at peace, and his nightmares didn‘t seem like anything more than a distant memory. He didn’t know that it was even possible for him to feel that way.

Remus turned over on his side, wrapping his arm around Harry as well and curling around the younger man. “That was the idea, I believe,” Remus whispered, pressing one last kiss to Harry’s shoulder.

“Can we sleep now?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Sirius replied. “Whatever you wish.”

Harry hummed in response, too tired to form words. He cuddled up between the two men, and sleep came to him almost immediately. If Harry didn’t know any better, though, he might have thought that he already had been dreaming. And for the first time in a long time, that was okay.

_The end_


End file.
